


Perry Pan

by LigerCat



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Double Drabble, Fairies, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Parody, Peter Pan References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: Another day, another mission.





	Perry Pan

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own.

Perry perched on the lookout tower, watching over the lost children down below as his two favorites led them in a full recreation of battle of Troy.

A tinkling sound, that wouldn't be out of place coming from a bell, drew his attention way. Perry shot to his hind feet, pulling a green cap adorned with a feather from thin air and slapping onto his head.

The small fairy landed in front of him. "Good morning, Perry Pan. It has come to our attention that the evil Captain Doof is planning to use his new Clock-inator to do... something." He looked at someone over Perry's shoulder. "Carl! Is this all we have?"

"Yes, sir."

"Huh. Alright. Well you know what to do."

Perry shot off a salute.

"Carl!"

"On it, sir." The smaller fairy flew around Perry Pan, coating him with pixie dust.

Perry sneezed.

"Good luck. Monobell, out."

No one moved.

Monobell cleared his throat before stepping behind a table leg, out of view.

Perry glanced back to his two boys, letting good thoughts of them fill his mind. With a smile on his face, he took off in flight, hearing faint words echoing from below, "Hey, where's Perry?"


End file.
